


Blue Steel Hearts

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to go see Deadpool on Valentine's day, but Derek has a secret movie he'd rather see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Steel Hearts

          “Derek no!” stiles says for what feels like the hundredth time this week. He whips his cap off and flings it at the werewolf who catches it deftly.

          With a smirk Derek grabs the hat, flicking the strip in the back off so he can put it on his own head. “I told you, this year I get to choose what movie we see on Valentine’s Day.”

          Stiles huffs, folding his arms. “But I wanna’ see Deadpool!” he pouts, stomping his feet like a toddler having a tantrum.

          “Then you should have gone to the midnight showing. Now we are going to see Zoolander 2.”

          That catches Stiles off guard. “Wait, what?” His eyes turn almost accusingly to Derek, who is just smiling serenely.

          “What? I want to see it.” Derek seems almost, guarded in his insistence to see the movie. It’s cute, and that’s what lets Stiles realize he thinks Stiles doesn’t want to go with him.

          “Hey wait a minute big guy. I’ll go see Zoolander with you, I’m just surprised. Didn’t really take you for the comedies type,” Stiles replies with a quirk of his lips.

          Derek rolls his eyes, turning away and Stiles for a moment thinks he’s angry. But then Derek whirls around doing the most impressive Blue Steel he’s ever seen. Maybe even better than Zoolander himself. Stiles is shocked for all of a minute before he cracks up, laughing in near hysteric fits.

          There’s a loud, gruff cough from where Derek was and Stiles stills, seeing the almost hurt look on Derek face. “You don’t have to laugh at me, I was trying to be funny,” Derek says morosely. He starts to take a step back, but Stiles catches him by one of his beefy arms.

          “No, no!” Stiles begins, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “Derek I’m not laughing at you, well, maybe a little bit, but I’m laughing because it was funny! I… I’m not used to you being actually funny. I mean sure, you make snarky comments and sarcastic quips every once in a while, but actual legitimate jokes or funny faces like that are not something I’ve come to expect.”

          His boyfriend looks a bit sheepish now, which is always such an odd comparison to make about a werewolf. The tips of Derek’s ears have pinked and Stiles finds it so incredibly adorable he wants to just kiss them all over.

          “Before the fire and, well everything that happened, I was just a normal kid. And that movie, I loved it. We watched it all the time; I was such a huge fan. Laura and Cora would laugh and squeal whenever I did the Blue Steel face and I just… I guess it makes me happy still. When I heard they were coming out with a sequel I was so excited.” Derek looks at Stiles and for a moment it breaks Stiles heart, because this is pre-fire Derek showing through, with all the carefree nature of his teen self and the youthful innocence. Even if it isn’t there most of the time anymore, knowing that something so simple has the power to bring that out in Derek warms Stiles’ heart.

          Taking a step forward, he wraps Derek in his arms and squeezes him tight. “That’s it; we’re going to see Zoolander 2, no doubt about it.”

          “Really, you’ll go see it?” Derek asks, sounding happy and excited, voice soft, but containing multitudes of emotions.

          “Of course! And hey, if you promise not to stick your head out of the window of the jeep, I’ll even stop and get us orange mocha Frappuccino’s,” Stiles tells him with a smirk.

          “You-“ Derek starts, but chooses to kiss Stiles instead of trying to explain how happy he is that his boyfriend can reference one of his favorite movies. They kiss for a long while before breaking apart to grab their jackets and keys.

          “Ready Der?” Stiles asks, bright eyes twinkling in the setting sunlight coming from the giant windows in the loft.

          “Of course. And Stiles?”

          “Yeah?”

          “I’ll go see Deadpool with you tomorrow. I just figured I could only deal with one loudmouthed chatterbox on Valentine’s Day, and I’d rather it be you.” Derek smirks, receiving a punch in the arm, followed by a sloppy kiss, from Stiles. They head out the door and Derek thinks this might be the start of his best Valentine’s Day date ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you all enjoy this. I was wanting to write something for IFDFest and for Valentine's day so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone!
> 
> As always thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
